Our fairytale
by just another harlequin
Summary: As far as fairytales went, theirs was her favorite. Syaoran and Sakura's relationship from their first meeting on a kindergarten playground to their first kiss. One-shot.


**Standard disclaimer applies. Card Captor Sakura is property of CLAMP.**

_Why can't we just love instead of falling in love? When things fall, they only break._

**Taylor Swift**

.

Our fairytale

.

It started off as nothing more than a meeting in the playground.

Unlike the childhood years of the twenty first century there was no social networking sites available other than being outside, there was no such thing as a being 'in a relationship' because frankly the opposite gender had a life-threatening disease called cooties and no one wants that and when kids of the twentieth century were told by their parents about Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy and even the monster under the bed; they believed.

The generation of the twentieth century probably had the best childhood ever because it was guaranteed that their life was wrapped in sweet oblivion and nothing but carefree living.

Though there was one main thing that stayed the same about childhood and that was something called the Big Bad Bully.

Now this bully plays the role of villain for every story you've ever read or has been read to you. You know almost instinctively when someone is a bully because the characteristics seemed to be shared:

They were bigger than the other kids, they exuded a sense of terror in whoever was near and they grasped at your fear (along with your crayons, toys and other things of value to a ten year old) with both hands as they laughed at the distress they managed to create.

Kinomoto Sakura knew a bully when she saw one and steered clear of him.

Unfortunately for her, the bully knew an easy target when he saw one.

Target picked out, he moved towards her with purpose and a confident swagger unheard of from someone as young as him. His eyes blazed with the impending excitement he felt, but of course she noticed none of this.

His target, a plucky little girl with auburn hair, big green eyes and heart shaped face was currently sitting by herself on a bench with a large book in her hands. Being too distracted to notice his approach, was perfect. It was better when they didn't notice his presence until it was too late.

Of course that did prove a problem when she didn't acknowledge him at all.

Already standing right in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, a glint in his amber eyes and a smirk wove itself onto his lips; the stupid girl didn't even look up.

"Hey you," he finally said, taking pleasure at the way her hunched shoulders suddenly tensed as she peeked up at him from under a heavy fringe. Her voice came out in a squeak, "Yes?"

"Give me that book."

Her chin rose to look at him fully, surprise and confusion clear in her eyes. She stuttered, "W-what?"

Impatient now, he held his hand out in demand as he repeated, "Give me the book."

Now unlike most bullies of his age, Li Syaoran did not have the appearance of a bully. He was just as small and scrawny looking as most ten year olds; in fact he wasn't even considered the tallest in the class let alone the biggest. But what he lacked in size, he made up for in confidence, which he had in abundance.

"W-why should I give it to you?" Sakura asked, book closed and pressed against her chest protectively.

"Because I say so," he replied flatly, "you shouldn't be reading during break, that's just wrong."

"But I like reading," she stated, sitting up straighter and to his horror, proved to be the same height (if not taller) than he.

"Well break is for fun not for books, so give it to me."

He was denied promptly, her head tilted to the side and her still large eyes stared at him in confusion as she asked, "What if I find this book fun?"

Was that even possible? His ten year old mind demanded. "You're weird," he accused, "there's nothing fun about reading."

Li Syaoran is often considered a singular type of bully.

Like all bullies, he had no idea was one, however he was in his own class when it came to acting like one.

He didn't go after people for the fun of seeing the anguish on their faces, in fact, he liked to think of himself as preventing them from doing wrong, kind of like a police officer even if it meant that no one shared his view. And though his presence was a widely acknowledged fear factor to most of his peers, it was mainly out of begrudging respect of his superiority rather than his actions.

Because of his lack of physical prowess in the size department, Syaoran made up for it in every other category. Being fiercely competitive helped in that area.

He practiced his sports often, particularly football where he was always picked first for teams. He was also overwhelmingly intelligent, if not a bit of a smartass. With his athleticism redeemed and his intellect unquestioned, Syaoran even forced himself to produce artwork better than the random doodles of a ten year old, always drawing things of more depth than bunnies and cars though he would admit to never understanding the beauty of a sunset, however, it did give him the excuse to play with paint.

All of these achievements combined, mixed in with his doting mother, ever encouraging father and cooing older sisters made for a very self-righteous little boy.

Thankfully for the population of planet Earth, they would be spared from one less douche.

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean I have to," Sakura stated.

Bewildered that his authority was not being followed, Syaoran spluttered, "Yes it does. Don't you know who I am?"

Her answer was given, short and frank. "No." But it was obvious she was troubled. "Am I supposed to?" She trailed timidly.

Oh the horror.

His suddenly fallen expression aroused some panic in the girl. "I'm sorry, I'm new here. I don't have any friends and I really don't know anyone. That's why I have this book," she explained raising the book for him to see the cover: The big book of fairytales.

"How are you supposed to know anyone if you're busy reading?" He asked, slightly recovered from his sudden stupor.

Sakura gave a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Sighing at her actions, he raised a hand to run through his hair. "Okay here's the deal, how about you put the book away and I'll be your friend?"

A grin appeared on her face, brightening her eyes. "Really, you promise?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She supposed that if she were to play the role of Cinderella, he was meant to play the role of her most loyal mouse-friend.

.

When Syaoran agreed to the deal between himself and the new girl, the idea of cooties had completely missed his train of thought.

He had the chance to let it sink in when the bell rang for the end of break and unfortunately for him his fellow male classmates had seen the interaction and warned him accordingly:

"You'll die of it you know! You better stay away from her."

Thankfully for Sakura, it finally came to mind that being around his mother and also being surrounded by sisters, meant that he was exposed to cooties often and with that Syaoran declared himself immune.

He only expected this deal to last a few days anyway.

Surely a girl would prefer to play with other girls? Besides, he was a lone wolf police officer; he didn't need anyone else. Particularly not a friendship with a person he had set out to inform about playground rules.

Unfortunately for Syaoran, his little convict was set to stay. Sakura had no intention of abandoning her first friend.

And so their playground pact extended beyond the borders of childhood innocence.

If only things were that simple.

.

People thought it was weird at first, to be best friends with a girl. Their primary days were filled with the duo being teased mercilessly; the usual sing-song taunting following them through the corridors: "Syaoran and Sakura sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a golden carriage!"

His withering glare was stunted by his flushed cheeks but he pressed on, his head still held high as he carried Sakura towards the nurse's office.

In contrast to him, she was oblivious to the onlookers' jeers and had less color than a sheet of paper. He wasn't surprised.

For the two years that the pair had been friends, it became obvious that Sakura was a fragile girl; easily scared and easily sickened. Being squeamish and having no tolerance for the sight of blood meant that any injuries on her part could produce a swooning episode and Syaoran didn't want that.

Though he had grown somewhat since he was ten, Sakura was still taller than him which made carrying her on his back more awkward than it already was; at least for him.

She remained blissfully unaware, her head against his as she rode him piggy-back to the nurse. Not particularly interested in sports, the inevitable outcome of a rough game of football with a bunch of boys occurred just as she was about to score.

Her pout was predicated by her mule who spoke, "It's a sign, you weren't meant to play sports."

"I almost scored," she reminded.

"But you didn't."

"But I could've!" Sakura insisted and in return he replied, "But you didn't!"

She grumbled, "You're a bad best friend."

Syaoran gave an indignant splutter, "I'm carrying you to the nurse's office; how does that make me a bad best friend?"

Sakura supposed then that maybe her first friend that was once a mouse couldn't possibly be one any longer. Maybe he was a knight then?

.

Of course as the years passed, the teasing from their peers ceased and their friendship continued on strong.

But like all friendships, bumps in the road were a given theirs just happened to relay more on the time of the month rather than miscommunications.

.

At the age of thirteen, puberty had finally hit and with it came the great relief that Syaoran was finally going to be taller than his best friend. Though he could've done fine without the voice breaking, he vowed to speak little to none at all until the transaction was complete; it was bad enough he had an outbreak of pimples and now this?

The summer had been kind to him at least, his height had shot up and his scrawny build was starting to be filled by increased muscle mass. His hair was still unruly, his eyes still amber and his face altogether, boyishly the same. However, along with the downside of pimples and voice breaking, there came another more personal matter.

His trip to the hospital had sucked him dry and there he lay on the sofa of his living room, staring blankly at the screen as SpongeBob played cheerfully in the background.

Was it wrong for him to want to stab himself with a blunt object?

No. That was probably a side-effect of having _that _done. Oh joy. Now he knew how animals felt when they were getting neutered…

The doorbell chime roused him from the endless pit of depression he was sure he was sinking deeper and deeper into, but being incapable of movement at the moment and having no desire to get up at all, Syaoran simply shouted, "The key's in the plant. If you're a robber, forget what I said."

Barely blinking as the door opened and shut, Sakura stomped in.

She didn't look much altered during the course of the summer, but maybe it was because they spent every day together that he hadn't noticed. He could, however, gleefully note her diminishing height compared to his. Another thing he noticed about his best friend was the fact that she looked positively livid.

Syaoran could count, on one hand with three fingers the number of times his best friend had been angry.

The first time was when he accidently forgot her birthday, the second time was when she found out she had to get braces and the third, and last time was now.

"What bit your butt?"

Sakura growled; standing in front of him to block the TV he had been ignoring. "I'm mad."

He raised a brow at her. "I noticed."

"Don't take that tone with me!" Sakura commanded, grabbing him by the scuff of his collar, with each word she said emphasized with a rough shake, "I'm so angry and annoyed and I don't know why!"

"Let go of me you maniac!" Syaoran ordered, his expression pained; obviously still sensitive from the operation he had to undergo on the insistence of his father.

Just as abruptly as she came into his home, raving mad, she let him go and plopped herself atop the coffee table in front of the couch, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Confusion was obvious, but still in pain, he only managed to ask, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Sakura declared, clutching at her head and crying.

Oh good gods. "What happened?"

She sniffed. "There's no ice-cream at my house."

His wide-eyed stare, a mixture of bewilderment and annoyance was clear to her as she sobbed some more.

Rubbing an open palm against his face, he offered, "There's some left in the freezer, knock yourself out."

"Why would you say that?!"

"Say what?"

"'Knock yourself out'?" she mimicked in her generic boy voice, which was, to his embarrassment, deeper than his voice at present, "How can you be so mean, I thought we were friends?!" Jumping from her seat atop the coffee table, she stalked out, her hysterical crying muffled behind the closed front door.

Filled with incomprehension, Syaoran didn't move from his position which was a good thing because Sakura returned, a bucket of ice-cream in hand and two plastic spoons as she plopped herself beside him, offering him a utensil as she wedged the dessert between them.

Warily, he glanced at her.

"Sakura, are you…okay?"

"Yeah," she answered cheerfully, "of course, why do you ask?"

There was a chance she was merely possessed, but that excuse waned when the occurrence took place at least once every month when she turned into the evil witch of the west.

.

Being best friends with a girl gave Syaoran a broader understanding of how the female species worked. Though that wasn't to say being surrounded by women his entire life didn't have a few downsides.

.

Syaoran had always been told that he was a lucky guy.

But of course he was.

Still good at sport, still intelligent and still forcing himself to draw 'romantic' scenes as Sakura called them; all he needed was to secure the rest of the good genes his family was blessed with. Thankfully with puberty complete in the more obvious changes: his voice a deep, husky baritone, his pimples nothing but a rare occurrence and his lanky, awkward build replaced by the tall broad-shouldered soon-to-be full grown man, Syaoran had everything that was considered a 'good catch' in a guy.

Of course his social record was pretty good too.

Though he supposed that was Sakura's fault.

Considering him her one and only best friend, Sakura knew every single one of his many flaws and vowed to keep him from being a hermit. After all, with his tendency to brood, glare and look down at people he didn't care for, Syaoran could easily be labeled a prick.

Thanks to her forcing him to go on dates with whoever asked him, attend school functions and do all the things he planned to avoid once his good genes were established; Syaoran redeemed the reputation he once had on the playground almost five years ago.

But all this was not the reason he was considered lucky.

In fact, at this moment, he considered himself to be the most unfortunate soul on earth.

"Stop looking like you're waiting for the results of a pregnancy test," she scolded as she twirled in front of the mirror in what seemed to be the thousandth dress of the day.

His hands muffled the sound of his groan. "We've been here for hours, why can't you just pick one already?"

"I can't just 'pick one'," Sakura declared, scandalized. "It has to be the perfect one!"

"Well can't you just find the perfect one already so we can go?"

An emerald eyed glare met him. "It's like you think I'm doing this for fun."

He grumbled, "Considering its torturing me, I'm starting to think that's exactly the case."

"Syaoran, you're such a horrible best friend!"

He sighed. "I told you, I'm a guy, we don't do well in these environments. Why couldn't you ask one of your girlfriends to shop with you?"

"Well they already went shopping weeks ago."

"And you didn't go with them because...?"

"I didn't have a date then, so I was just going to wear one of my old dresses."

"And you can't just wear that one?"

"No! I'm going to the dance with Ulan-kun!" Her eyes twinkled, a rosy blush appeared at just the sound of his name as she said dreamily, "He's the most handsome, most amazing, most funny, most intelligent -"

"Excuse me, I'm right here you know," Syaoran interjected flatly getting her to snap out of her swooning state and turn to him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Little Wolf, but he's just so…"

"Yes, yes I know," he waved off and mimicked in her voice, "_the most handsome, most amazing, most funny, most intelligent -_"

"I don't sound like that!" Sakura declared defensively, her blush a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get you a dress already; I'm hungry."

"You're such a boy."

"I'm glad you noticed," he stated in reply as he rose from the ottoman in front of the changing rooms. "Let's just find you a dress and go."

"It's not that easy," she told him, watching him as he walked over to a random rack and slid the hangers aside to sift through the dresses adorning them. "What do you know about dresses anyway?"

"Nothing," he answered, "but simple thoughts get simple answers." A flash of color caught his eye, and he immediately pulled it out, hoping that it was his ticket to freedom, "How about this?"

Her startled gasp and the dress being yanked out of his hold surprised him as she rushed back to the full-length mirror and pressed the piece of material against herself. In wonderment Sakura stared at her reflection, her mouth a gap and eyes shining.

Ignoring the smug look on her best friend's face, she proclaimed proudly, "It's perfect!"

So he was first a villain, than a mouse, than a knight and now her fairy-god-father. Did she have the greatest best friend or what?

.

Sakura hadn't changed much when they went to high school. She was still innocent, still squeamish, still overly romantic and still trusted people too fast not to get hurt.

Such was the case with her date the night of the school dance.

.

Kinomoto Sakura had literally blossomed after puberty had passed and her braces were removed. Her hair had lengthened, her face losing its childlike chubbiness, her figure developed albeit gradually so that she had a slim, willowy look about her and her eyes, though unchanged in their innocent sparkle, had become more defined and more startling over the years.

Of course everyone just had to take notice too.

Along with the bastards that played with pure, good girls like herself.

She was too nice, too trusting, gullible and in his mind; an idiot. Even when _'the most handsome, most amazing, most funny, most intelligent'_ guy had publically embarrassed her at the dance, she still blamed herself.

Stupid girl.

Climbing the stairs to her room, he contemplated the bit of relief he felt at the abrupt end to what she had deemed would be 'the most magical night in all existence', over romantic moron that she was. He supposed it was because her darling Ulan-kun, the boy she was crushing over since eighth grade was a walking asshole.

He'd tried to tell her, but that girl not only believed the good in all people, she was also incredibly stubborn.

Syaoran warned her so maybe that's why he was alleviated at the quick end to the night.

He liked being right after all.

Hearing the muffled sobs from behind her bedroom door, he paused. His hand remained firmly planted on the doorknob with his forehead pressed against the door, he stalled a bit longer.

Maybe it was because she made him come to a stupid dance he wanted no part in.

But no, that wasn't it, Sakura, allowed him to attend the social event solo instead of forcing him to accompany some girl he didn't realize existed until she introduced herself as his date.

Then if it wasn't the proof that he was right nor the fact that he was stuck with a simpering girl for hours, then what was this unexplained feeling of happiness?

Was he some kind of monster that enjoyed watching his best friend in pain?

Now you're being dramatic, he berated himself as he opened the door of her bedroom.

Sakura was lying on her bed, the dress long removed and replaced by a pair of sweat pants, Bugs Bunny t-shirt and mussed auburn hair spilling against the stark white pillow. She looked up at him with a sniffle.

Heaving a sigh, he took a seat on the edge of the bed, placing the mug of hot chocolate on her bedside table.

They didn't say anything for a while as she continued to sniff pathetically, her green eyes red and puffy from her tears as she lay prone on the bed in a state of incapacitation. Eventually she forced herself to a sitting position, grabbed the mug and took a small sip. When the mug was emptied, she placed it aside, choosing to sit against the headboard of her bed with her knees drawn to her chest. She stared blankly ahead of her.

"Am I stupid?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

Despite the answer, Sakura found herself chuckling. "Why aren't I surprised by that?"

"You know me remember?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah I guess I do…and you know me right? That's why you drove me home and got me hot chocolate isn't it?"

"Well I wasn't going to let you walk in the dark and knowing you, you'll probably set the kitchen on fire in your state."

Another chuckle escaped. "I guess you're right. I mean, what guy would want a girl that does stupid things and can't even make two minute noodles to save her life."

She was surprised by his glare. "He isn't as smart as you said he is."

"Or maybe I'm just stupid?"

"No, it's definitely his fault," Syaoran stated, "any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you."

Sakura laughed quietly and said, "Look at me Little Wolf, I look pathetic. I'm like Cinderella after the clock struck midnight except if he comes around with a glass slipper; I'm going to shove it so far up his butt he's going to need surgery to get it out."

Syaoran chuckled, and leaning over to kiss her forehead as he always did when she was upset, he spoke, "All I see is a girl still obsessed with fairytales, still believing the best of people and still managing to laugh no matter what happens to her. Anyone would want to have someone like you."

"And anyone would be glad for a best friend like you," she said managing a brighter smile as she leaned over to hug him. "Thanks for being such an amazing best friend Syaoran what would I do without you?"

It was in that moment that it hit him like a bolt from the blue.

There was a chance it was staring him in the face the entire time and both were simply too oblivious to see it, but in this moment he saw it clear as day and bright as a full moon in the twilight sky.

As she pulled away, there was a moment's hesitation and in their close proximity with just a breath to separate their faces; he made his move.

At that moment he didn't care that she didn't look like a princess, didn't care that she was the epitome of naivety in fact he didn't even care that this impulsive action he may or may not have wanted to act on for years, may ruin his friendship…wait a second!

The realization dawned on him and he promptly forgot about the fact that she was kissing him back; he simply pushed away and quite suddenly fell off her bed and onto the floor with her crashing on top him, head-butting as they tumbled.

Seated a few feet from each other, clutching their red foreheads, they looked up at one another and through winced eyes and flushed faces, both burst out laughing.

"It's a good thing I don't believe in all that fairytale stuff or this would be an epic comma fail."

"Hey, but I do!" Sakura reminded, hitting him on the shoulder in annoyance. "What does that make me?"

"Part one of the fairytale fail."

"And what does that make you?"

"Part two," he answered with a smirk.

Sakura cocked a brow in question, "And the product of part one plus part two?"

"Our fairytale fail."

This only produced more laughter from her as she said, "You know as unromantic as it is to walk towards love. I'm glad we didn't fall."

At his raised brow, she elaborated with a gentle touch of his slowly bruising forehead:

"It hurts."

Li Syaoran may not be a typical Prince Charming, but as long as Sakura was willing to play his princess, he didn't care.

.

**Owari**

.

**A/n: **So this idea had two main plots: the fairytale aspect and the best-friends-falling-in-love aspect, I'm a sucker for fairytales and I've always loved the idea of falling for your best friend so I hope you guys enjoyed the story.

**MissHappyMess **on Twitter


End file.
